The present invention relates to an illuminated artificial flower ornament and, more particularly, an improved illuminated imitation flower ornament which can be manufactured with an advanced ease and can possess an improved reliability in use.
Illuminated artificial flowers generally comprise a petals part in which a midget electric bulb is supported in a manner of being surrounded by a plurality of flower petals and a peduncle part supporting inside thereof electric conductors connected to lead wires from the electric bulb. In an example of existing artificial flower ornaments of the sort under consideration, a pair of conductors are made of sheet or plate members which are disposed parallel to the axis of the peduncle part. In manufacturing the artificial flower of this example, the conductors must always be plugged for connection with respective electrodes inconveniently in only a certain fixed direction or position, and the efficiency of the operation for plugging the peduncle part relative to electrodes is therefore considerably inconvenienced with the result that the production efficiency can hardly be improved. Further, in case the plugging is made in a wrong way as is likely attributable to the above indicated limitation in the plugging direction or position of the peduncle part, accidents are prone to take place in use of the ornament such as a contact failure, a short at electrodes and so forth, and with the today products, they often fail to possess a full reliability or stability in use. Also, it sometimes is desired to bend the peduncle part taking after shapes of live flower stalks, but with the today products in reference, directions in which their stalks parts can be bent are only limited.
Then, in another example of existing illuminated imitation flower ornaments, a pair of copper wires are embedded in a parallel arrangement in the peduncle or stalk part molded from a synthetic resin. With artificial flowers of this example, it tends to occur that their flower stalk part is too thick to be desirably balanced in size with their petals part. Also in this case, the copper conductor wires are parallel disposed, and the peduncle part is again under a limitation with respect to the direction or position in which it is plugged relative to electrodes.